mdcdfandomcom-20200214-history
High Priestess
High Priestess (ハイプリエステス, "Haipuriesutesu") is a scholarly young woman who debuted in the original Magical Drop. Appearance and Personality High Priestess wears robes and a miter depicting a half-moon. She sometimes dons a small pair of spectacles. High Priestess loves reading, and is almost always seen with a book in hand. She is particularly fond of the subject of astronomy. She dislikes sports according to her Magical Drop III profile and is described as "snobbish." She is sometimes depicted as being at odds with Judgement, who is a tomboy who dislikes reading. She ends most of her sentences with zamasu, an archaic Japanese verb. Magical Drop II In Challenge Mode, she is located at the fifth stage after defeating Chariot and before Justice. She also serves as the player character in Puzzle Mode's hard difficulty. Magical Drop III High Priestess is playable in all three gameplay modes. In challenge mode, she is located at the second stage on easy alongside Magician, and the ninth stage on medium / hard alongside Temperance. In her arcade ending, she calls her current books childish and wishes for books for adults; the Drops summon erotic books which disgusts her before she admits she might be able to learn something from them. In her console ending, the Drop become several constellations. In Magical Journey, she catches Empress doodling in one of her favorite books. In her bad ending, Empress will threaten to doodle in another page. But in her good ending, High Priestess will summon a large group of books to tumble on Empress. A running gag in the PSX version's Challenge Mode is that she invents a special technique called the "Dictionary Club" to match other characters named moves (such as Justice Sword, Magical Flash, and Wild Bomber). She stops using Dictionary Club at the advice of Hierophant when she realizes that she is destroying her books. 'Rivals in Magical Journey' *Emperor *Daughter Strength *Star Magical Drop Pocket In Magical Drop Pocket, she is playable under the name "Hi-Priestess." She wishes for a massive library of books. Sun and Lovers appear, to which she angrily comments that "This is not a kindergarten." Magical Drop F The transformation of High Priestess appears when she reaches her Exorcist form. She carries a wand that does a paddleball-like special attack. In one of her victory poses, the book automtically opens, then flashes and turns High Priestess back to her original form. In 1P mode, she is located at the third and final stage of the easy difficulty and the fourth stage of the hard difficulty. High Priestess' starting item is a book where it triples the lines of each combo to send drops to the opponent faster. Official Descriptions ''Magical Drop II'' Wii Virtual Console manual An intellectually minded woman of the cloth with a bit of an arrogant streak. It's almost charming how she looks down on others. ''Magical Drop III'' Wii Virtual Console manual An intellectually minded woman of the cloth with a bit of an arrogant streak. Enjoys reading and has recently developed an intense interest in astrology. : Hobby: Reading : Personality: Arrogant : Likes: Studying astrology : Dislikes: Sports in general ''Magical Drop III'' ACA NeoGeo manual High Priestess is quite domineering. She likes to read. Recently she has developed a passion for astronomy. Trivia *On Tarot Card Number 2, High Priestess is also known as the Popess. *In Magical Drop F, High Priestess, along with Fortune and Burnz are the only three characters who are final bosses in 1P vs. COM. High Priestess was the final boss at the 3rd stage of the easy difficulty, while Fortune takes the role for her at the 8th stage of the medium difficulty and the 23rd stage of the hard difficulty. Burnz can be the true final boss of the medium and hard difficulties. *She is the only character from the original Magical Drop who is not present in Magical Drop Touch or Magical Drop V. *High Priestess's scholarly interest is in astrology according to the Wii Virtual Console manual for Magical Drop III, but is astronomy in the ACA NeoGeo versions' manual. Judging by the Japanese description, astronomy was the original intent. ﻿﻿ Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Technique Type Characters Category:Characters who are voiced by older female actors in Europe Category:Heroes Category:Characters who use Special attacks Category:Magical Journey Characters Category:Final Boss Characters Category:Sub-Boss Characters